Gluttony's Vanity, or: Eat Me
by diesir
Summary: Gluttony woke up every morning in the simple things like eating the people. But he did not lust, he only wanted to be gluttony. For gluttonous hands are idle playthings. Huge Warning: there is also many Sexual. Language toned down slightly but be at risk!


one day in the world of Full Metal alchemists, Lust Envie and Gluttony succeeds in the ultimate sin - sacre vice of the Elric Bros.!

Or so they think but asually Gluttony being the stupid giant smelly manchild he is accidentally ate at the Elric Bros.

However, in doing soo to early the plan was failed and Lust and Envie and Gulltony fail in their duties to the Master.

"GragragraGR," sad Lent who was very much the ledaer of the bunch,"we fail in the job!"

Oh no," said Envy who was hitting the lust of gluttont on the headdy for being a stupidman.

"And I hate to admitt it but they where the best candidate, so well back to eh drawwing bored," says Lust.

I sorry I didnt use my brain but my esophagus! said Gluttony who will be punished.

And so Gulltony was stripped and buttwhipped/

"Ow" said Gluttony" that hurt ad I don't expecting please don't be mad I excuse you

"Bad bad bad bad BAD Gluttony! Our ties are broken!"

"Du'ihohohohohoho Lusty PLEASE stop it ! I am..."

Then Gluttony found the best idea he ever had as he looked at the reflection of himself throught the eyes of lust.

"Wait! Maybe we can CUNTINUE THE TRANSMUTATION!"

"What!"

"Maybe we can bring it back you saw that episode(where they been in Gluttomy's belly) and they might have a chance!"

"Gmm, Enry said

"Hmm, Lust said, you may have a point so prove it by let's ask the professer!"

So they all went to the mysterious under ground professer who knew the alchemy of life and the universes.

"Why yes," professer said "{there is a way to get them out of Gluttony belly from the outside but Gluttony has to wish it and try REALLY hard!"

Gluttony: "But wait I think that is bad because who is it transmute on?"

"It will only be you!" They point all at Gluttony who was a little slow to he point to himself to understand then get scared and jump and nearly shock the house due to fatness.

"But...! I will exchange. Then I won't be in this vicinity!"

Donly worry Gluttony you will be transmute BUT!

Lust tight her whip hard.

" You will be transmute by FATTNESS!You will be fine and well your container a bottomness void so I think you'll be fin."

So Glutty (you know what thats a good name so why don't we stick with it okay?)

So everyone draw a transmutant circle around Gluffy.

"No tricks now." Greeksong

"As long as we win~"

So they did the spell and then to try and bring Edward and Alfonzo back to the dead but instead well...

Then Gluttony picked up another Gluttony out of his mouth!

"Daijobuuuuuuuu!" (this is an animeeeeeee^.^

Yes Gluttony had another Gluttony come right out of his mouth!

"What is this what and what do we intend to do."

I AM GLUTTONY said the other Gluttony. But Gluttony only nodded and smiled at his other self and was quite happy, for you see gluttony liked for there to be another Gluttony.

"Hi Gluttony! Prof will lick you!" Glutony said.

"You all look tasty! But wait what are you doing her Lusty?"

Lust was taken about "It is me in the flesh." "No I don't think so!"

"GENTLEMEN" said the prosesser, "I believe I propose the solution?"

Go ahead pops, Envy said rude as alway. Lust stare with her boobs in annoying.

Grandfather start "You see he is from another dimension calling the Brotherhood dimension and so he is not a copy of Gluttony, we made a mistuke and must return him or the balance of all worlds will be at stake!"

"Steak..." grumble another Gluttony (which I will dub Brother for simplicity purpose of editing)

"Shut up Gluttnut you cheap knockoff thinking of foods!" Envy barked since she a bitch.

"Hmm, but you you look so so tasty, I cannot wait but I must not east, ooogh..." Brother say.

"Yes, you look tasty, but in a "different" way." Gluttony say as he unzip his pants.

"Gluttony .. graa I or you look so tasty...but...!" Brother rage but also horned by this turn of event.

"But not Gluttony, you must finish the transmutata...!" Say everyone else.

"I have a dark secret...

"What!"

"Everyday I look in the mirror and wish this to happen!" Gluttony say as he wrestly Brother with his giant tongue. "It is a chance!"

Though Brother was couvered in giant Glutslobber and wanted to eat all the wons who bring him here he too was torned and took Leshy's whip.

"Gluttony is such a good boy, but he is also suck a BAD boy!" Gluttony took the whip and whip Gluttony (Brother).

"Professer Father! Is there nothing we can do about this circumstances?" Lust and Envy say in unision. Professer sad and shaken his head.

"No the circle is still in effect, see so you cannot jump in and take Gluttonies out, this is...his chemistry."

It is true. They can but watch.

Brother's but jiggled in response to the whip of the hand. It was doughy and made Gluttony so turned on by his body that he was happy.

And then something like a fast and lout and big rocketbanana come out of the thorax of Flutteny!

"That is..." Lust say lustily.

"Indeed. That is the single largest cockadoodledoo in the world."

Brother was amaseed but also scared but Gluttony kept liking his head so much that his symbol on the tongue was penetrated in Brother's eye.

"Glutton! This fells goof!"

"How do you not grasp my popsickle?" Gluttony said motioning his succulent youknowwat.

"Oh wow, how it grows! I much chomp on it!" And Brother did so but Gluttony was so turned on that he used so harden like a tree of thor.

Gluttony was amused. "Wow we have the same teeth Brother hood but you or we cannot break our chickenbone!"

"Oh yeah, you taste good but I'll try my best!"

So Brother bite harder and tried butting his whole jaw into it but instead the joystick could only shift. His whipcream could not even smother out. He was too harden.

"Gluttony this feel grape but why don't you show me yourself."

Brother stop his vicious cycle of the steamy chilidog that was Gluttony's sack and instead slowly took close off to revel...

"Good Father!"

Brother was completely hareless (so not just bald), but he also... (what?) had the smallest waxcarrot in the world!"

"So this is the result of Brotherhood! Well it is true opposites attract." Brother was shot but Gluttony inspect it.

"Why! It is like a pimple on my or yours or our nose!"

But being in the law of Full Metal Alchemist Brother try his hardest to be like Gluttony and instead the 'pimple' up and punch Gluttony in the motherfather face!

"Your oak is now approved" Gluttony said as he bent oover since he always want to know what himself feel like "in that way".

"No!" Brother say as he took the ship and shove it hard against the clashed skin. "I get my turn me!"

"Oh!" Gluttony as as he pet Brother in respected. Brother wanted to cut his cucumber and starburst Gluttony but also liked himself so it was okay.

Gluttony continued to ferment his cheese. Though it wasn't big it was the motion of the shark that counted as it hunt its pray.

"MphmmfMmmHmMmmMph!" Gluttony say, translation: "This is better than food!"

Though Gluttony was nicer than Brother due to upbringing even though they were the same (this is a show about science).

"I hope you savoured teh taste, because you are now my hot-lapdog!"

Brother took Glouttony up and lighted so much that he grated his salami down the turtleneck of indiscrimination. "Oh WOW."

So then their flesh meshed and their saggy forms bounced all around the circle of the sparking tranymutation circle.

Brother raise his whip. "This is for the disobey! And that is for taking me! And this is for me liking me!...!"

Gluttony felt his water boil and desperately needed it to be turned down. Little did he know Brother was using a heavy lid, and stired an even bigger cauldron.

So they went at it for a while. For there audiance it was louder and longer, since "A Watched pot never boils!" But needly to say this completely the glutonous being(s).

Brother was such trying so much like a chocolate automail - husky but poisonous. He was devouring those thighs so much that it began to melt in the bakening of it all.

Eventually the loaf was ready to be sauced down like a stuffed turkey. Everyone braced themself and bit their beans. They knew their tofu whale was about to blow.

It is true. Their various meats were ready for dishes, since they were cooking for a while now. It was time for the moment that the feast had been delivered.

And so the vibrating wave of cerulean warmth cascaded over them, washing away their sins as the sticky solvent got everwhere.

"Eww gross your stuff if gross Gluttony!" Envy giggled..

"Like milk!" Gluttony said. Brother agreed and was satisfied. They all shrug.

"That's fine but this doesn't produce the transmutation." Father facepalm.

Then suddenly Gluttony regain his lost body fat. "It wasn't all in vain!" They collectively cheered.

Little did they undertake its sinister motives!

Gluttony felt sick then vomit all over Brother (who was already couvered in his humungulus fluid).

Then!

Gluttony got bigger. And fatter! And huge! And stinkyer! And harry! Like a sponge! And suddenly his hormones go in disarray!

"Oh FuTHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"

Then Gluttony transformed into his legendary form, the pulsating spiked eye vagina mouth, and out of his stomach spewed Al... and ... Ed!

(Except since he was manpreg it came out of his buttocks instead)

Indeed it was through the help of Gluttony that the transmutation was finished after all!

"Yay! We saved our plans!" the artificial family danced. Let's get them before they wake up and continue with this series of events!

"Yuck I am still hungry" Brother said disappoint, then ate Gluttony from the head down all in one blow."

"Gluttony! Er,the Brother one!" Lust anger.

"I couldn't halp myself! He was magically delicious!" Gluttony blushing.

Lust pulled down her skirt and glared at Envy, "What?" Evny grinned and said "nothing.

Technically, Edward said in an anime fashion as he rose from the ground with his first finger high up in ther air,

"It was SCIENCELLY delicious! For THAT was alchemy in its purest form~!"

Brother didn't really used his head that much and decided to simply re-eat the using the metal man as a utensil for the fellow human (but bad manners ate the metal).

"Oh noi!" Professer said with much wrath. "You gluttony!"

"Here we go again," Envy giggled.

Lust sighed and redrew the transmutation circle.

"Looks like Gluttony took in more than he could chew!"

They all laughed ad fadeout.

[And well the rest is history or so theyt say but I'm tired of this fanfic so I hop you liked it.]


End file.
